


party's over

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling, Party, tipsy!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: In which Even and Mikael sneak into a party and, of course, Even can't get the cute blond boy out of his mind.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	party's over

You've been on my mind

And I wonder if you will ever be mine

I like that

You've been on my mind

And I wonder if you will ever be mine

I like that

 

When you walk in

The room stops talking

The boys are flocking

They want you

Keep my distance

'Cause you're with him

Make a decision

Is he your lover or boyfriend?

[ Party's Over - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW6cDX2bQqM)

 

The first time Even saw him, he was with a tall brunette guy sitting on a sofa, chatting with a girl. He had seen other boys (and girls) staring at him too, until the brunette placed his hand on the blond’s boy thigh, running it up and down as he laughed at something funny his boyfriend had said. Everyone stopped looking after that.

 

Yet Even couldn’t keep him out of his head. He had only interacted with him once, at that party. He didn’t even know his name, only that he was beautiful. He was grabbing some beer from the fridge when the boy came in.

 

“Have you seen Chris?” The boy asked from the door.

 

“Who?” Even was still leaning, his hands inside the fridge. Certainly not the best position to meet the guy.

 

“Chris. Brown hair.” He placed his hand over his head, "Quite tall.” How cute.

 

“No, I’m sorry.”

 

“Takk,” the boy said, sighing. And left.

 

Even stood in the kitchen, when he saw Mikael at the corridor, smiling at him with a joint in his fingers. His friend tilted his head, and Even followed him.

  


“She was cute, but didn’t know how to kiss,” Mikael said, and handed him the joint. Even thought that smoking inside a bathtub wasn’t the most comfortable place, but at least it was quiet and they could talk. “Did you meet anyone?”

 

Even breathed out, the smoke hanging in the bathroom. “Saw this cute guy, but he was taken.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t you meet anyone else? Maybe you could-”

 

They were interrupted by three boys who entered the bathroom. A guy with curly brown hair, who was laughing at something his blond friend had said, and a black guy who was rolling a joint.

 

“Sorry, may we join?” The one with curly hair said. He approached and shook hands with Mikael and Even. “Jonas.” He then pointed over his shoulder at the two boys, who were still behind him. “Magnus and Mahdi. Isak has left with Chris, they’re probably fucking, so we thought that maybe we could smoke in here, although I feel like we we’ll be quite tight, right?”

 

Even had too many names in his head. “Who is Chris?”

 

Jonas frowned, “The host of the party? Brown hair, quite tall. A bit of a dickhead, must I admit.”

 

Mikael looked at Even and then back at Jonas. It was clear that this Isak was the cute guy Even had seen and Chris was the boyfriend. “Uh… yeah,” Mikael mumbled, moving so that the three boys could sit in the bathtub.

 

“You don’t know him right? Who invited you?” Jonas asked while getting in the bathtub, his friends following suit. Mahdi lit up the joint.

 

“Uh… Nobody, actually.” Even explained. “We were walking down the street and heard the music, and when someone came we took the chance and entered with them.”

 

“Which high school do you go to?” The blond one, Magnus asked after taking a drag.

 

“We don’t,” Mikael simply replied. “We’re at uni.”

 

“And you ended in a party of high schoolers?” Jonas asked, incredulous.

 

“It’s a nice party, considering that you’re all in high school,” Even said. He wasn’t paying that much attention to the conversation, but rather was thinking about the cute boy, Isak.

 

Mahdi snorted. “That’s because Chris has money, otherwise they tend to suck.”

 

“You should come to a party hosted by uni students,” Even blurted.

 

Mikael looked at him as if he had just murdered someone. He was about to say something, but Magnus’ enthusiastic _YES!_ interrupted him.

  


***

 

“Why did you do that?” Mikael said right after they left the party. “They’re not our friends.”

 

“I know, but they’re friends with Isak, so I get the chance to see him,” Even explained. Since they were both too drunk and high, they were walking home while dragging their bikes along.

 

“Isak? Isak!? You just talked with him _once_ and you call him by his name!?”

 

“I can’t call him cute boy forever, right? Anyways, we’ll host that party.”

 

Mikael rolled his eyes, “Ugh, you’re terrible when you have a crush.”

 

“Mik, you’re supposed to support me!”

 

Mikael laughed.

 

That next morning, Even was watering the flowers in his bedroom, looking through the window. Now that he was sober, he realised that he had been dumb; he didn’t know him, only his name. Isak didn’t even know his own, he had probably forgotten Even’s face. The boy could be an idiot, too. Even would be ashamed if someone discovered that yesterday he had cut one of the flowers on his windowsill and plucked the petals, whispering “He likes me, he doesn’t like me” with each one. His excuse was that he was drunk and high. But most importantly, Isak was taken. All the hot guys were taken.

 

And now he had to organize a party in their flat, which was a terrible idea considering that they were broke. Mikael said they should probably tell Jonas and the other guys that the party was cancelled, but Even thought that it’d look suspicious.

 

So that weekend, their flat was brimming with people, both from uni and Isak and his friends, as well as their female friends, who, according to Jonas, decided to come because “uni guys were hotter and more mature.”

 

Even hadn’t seen Isak since his friends arrived, although Mahdi said that he should be somewhere else, giving him a smile. The bastard knew that he had only invited them because of the boy, even if he regretted it now.

 

He went to get some beers from their fridge, leaving the loud music behind. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard people laughing inside. The people were also talking, but he couldn’t hear it. The female voice, though, was louder. It didn’t seem like a private moment, so he decided to enter.

 

And there he was, sitting on the countertop of Even’s and Mikael’s kitchen with a beer between his thighs, laughing at something his friend, a ginger girl who was sitting on a chair by the table, had said. He had glitter on his cheeks, and was wearing a tank top. His arms, which would normally be covered, were paler than the rest of his skin. And, like the other day, he was wearing skinny jeans, which only made him look even better.

 

“Halla,” Even said, his eyes full of hope. It took the two friends a few seconds to realise that he was standing there, awkwardly.

 

“Hei,” Isak said, not paying much attention, and he was about to turn his head back to his friend when he looked back at Even again, his eyebrows frowning. “Wait, do I know you?”

 

“Yeah, you were looking for your boyfriend in a party. Uh… Chris or something?”

 

Isak’s friend, for whatever reason, laughed at this behind her can of beer. As if it were something very funny. “Yes, I remember you!” He looked at his friend, pointing at Even. “He was the one Chris didn’t know where he had come from, nobody had invited them. And what are you doing here?” Isak asked bluntly.

 

“I… This is my apartment. I literally live here.”

 

Isak’s eyes lit up, “Oh, so you’re Even!? Jonas said something about smoking with an Even in the bathtub.” Even felt something pulling from his stomach at the realisation that Isak knew his name.

 

“Yes? The one and only.” Even saw how Isak looked at him up and down, but he pretended not to notice.

 

“Magnus can’t shut up about you,” the girl said. “I’m Eva.”

 

Even smiled, and took the chance to sit on the countertop next to Isak, although without touching him. “I like Magnus, he’s cool.”

 

Isak snorted, “You’re the first person to ever say that.” He stretched his hand, “I’m Isak.”

 

Even couldn’t believe that he was holding Isak’s hand. It was smaller than his, it easily fitted inside his own hand and he was scared that he would crush it. “I guess you two know my name already,” Even said. “What are you two doing here? The party is on the other side of the flat.”

 

Isak took a gulp of his can of beer, and Even saw through the corner of his eye how his biceps flexed. He couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 

“There were too many people, we needed some space,” Isak explained. “So we just sat here and gossiped.”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Eva  stood interrupting them and, without waiting for an answer, left them alone.

 

“Are you two good friends?”

 

Isak nodded, maybe a bit too effusively, which caused his curls to bump around. _How adorable_ , Even thought. “She’s my best friend, along with Jonas, of course. They used to be together, but not anymore.”

 

“I see.” Even hadn’t noticed, but he was now closer to Isak, their legs bumping against the counters.

 

“And you, Even? Do you have good friends?” Isak was hiccuping now for some reason, and Even couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Yeah, I do. His name is Mikael. We actually live together. He once hit me with a ball when I was five at a park and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

  
“Really?” Isak put his leg over Even’s thigh, who almost shrieked. He didn’t expect it, but decided to go with it. He ran his fingers over Isak’s thigh as he stared into the green eyes of a very smiley Isak, who was _clearly_ on flirting mode. Even wondered when would Eva come back. He also wondered why Isak was flirting with him if he had a boyfriend.

 

“Uh… yeah,” he stammered. “We don’t study the same stuff now, you know, but we went to school together, same class too.”

 

“I also know Jonas and Eva since, well, a long time. I go with them to high school. And Chris.”

 

Even gulped and silence fell in the room. He didn’t know what to say, he was hoping that Isak would say something, _anything_ , but the blond boy looked at him as if he were waiting for Even to actually do something. “Yeah… Chris.” Even said with a high-pitched voice, which he found ridiculous, but Isak probably thought otherwise because he laughed and got closer to him, their noses almost touching.

 

“Chris… He… he’s not my boyfriend.” He laughed, as if it were the funniest thing one could say.

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

Isak giggled. “No, he isn’t. We just make out and have sex and, yeah, okay, sometimes we sleep over. But it’s not a relationship, you know? We’re just having fun until we find someone, I guess.”

 

“Just friends, then?”

 

Isak looked at him, and unconsciously bit his lip. “Yeah, we’re just friends. Friends with benefits.”

 

“We can also be friends,” Even commented, and gulped. What if he was being too risky?

 

Isak pressed his forehead against Even’s. “Just friends?”

 

Even didn’t think about it and just kissed him, feeling how Isak melted and slowly opened his mouth. It tasted like beer, but Even loved it. Their tongues danced together, discovering each other, and Even had to hold himself on Isak’s leg or he’d fall from the countertop. It wasn’t romantic, but rather messy. One of those kisses you gave at parties when you met someone. He had now Isak’s hand on his neck, a very eager Isak didn’t want him to stop.

 

 

Even didn’t want to stop either.

 

Party's over

Wishing on a

Four-leaf clover

You'll come over

When we roll like this

 

We could be friends

We could be more than friends if you want to

 

I don’t know them

They’re not my friends

I just have them cover over so I have a reason to see you

You are a superstar

Seen every movie you’ve been in

Let’s make a movie tonight

 

“Good morning,” Even said with the usual deep voice he had when he woke up.

 

Isak blinked and looked around the room before his eyes focused on Even’s. He smiled, and then looked down to see that he was, indeed, naked under the blanket. “Morning.” He held Even from his neck, which was covered in hickeys, and kissed him.

 

“Slept well?” Even asked, his head on his hand and his elbow, folded, against the bed.

 

“Hmmm…” Isak got closer to Even, if that was possible. They had slept the whole night curled against each other, but somehow drifted away during their sleep, when everyone had left the party. “I’m still sore.”

 

Even laughed. “I should probably go and cook breakfast or something.”

 

“Can I shower?” Isak asked, looking up at Even and then he kissed him. Just because he could.

 

“Yeah. The bathroom is inside Mikael’s room. Nah, don’t be worried,” he added when he saw worry in Isak’s face. “I saw him leaving with Jonas.”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

 

Isak stood up, naked, and the image reminded Even of what they had done last night. The boy looked around, clearly not finding something. “They’re in the laundry bag. You can take some of mine.”

 

Isak did as he was told, took a pair of fresh underwear and went to the bathroom, not without leaning first over the bed; Even got the message and stretched his neck to kiss him.

 

Instead of going to the kitchen the older boy unlocked his phone; he’d wait for Isak to come back, it’d be more fun to cook together. Also, they still had to clean the mess from yesterday’s party.

 

He saw Mikael had sent him a long text, and then talked about how good Jonas was at kissing, and how interesting he was, or how he was in his last year of high school, like Isak, and wanted to study Archeology. What surprised him, though, was the last text he got.

 

“Did you know about our friends’ plan?”

 

Isak frowned as he dried his hair with the white towel in the middle of the room, now wearing underwear, and kneeled on the bed before getting Even on top of him. “What plan?"

 

Even kicked the blanket to the floor with his legs so that they could be more comfortable. He kissed Isak, who wrapped his legs around his waist, running his fingers across his ribs.

 

“Seems that when Mikael texted Jonas about the party, he said something about him inviting whoever he wanted, and, well, mentioned _Isak and his boyfriend_ _Chris_.”

 

“I told you we were not boy–”

 

Even placed his index over Isak’s lips. “I know, but back then we thought you were. So Jonas told him that you weren’t together, Mikael said that I’d be happy to know and the bastard, instead of telling me, plotted with Jonas and Eva so that we’d end up somehow alone yesterday night. That’s why Eva left to the bathroom and never came back.”

 

Isak gave him a toothed smile. “ _Wow_. So they all tried, and succeeded, to set us up?”

 

Even nodded. “What are we?” He asked, lying on top of Isak.

 

Isak rose one eyebrow. “More than friends? That’s what our friends want.”

 

“I hope so. But we barely know each other.”

 

“We can go on dates, like normal people do.” He kissed Even. “And then we’ll see what happens.”

 

Even kissed peppered his cheeks with kisses. “I hope you don’t leave now that the party’s over.”

 

“You already know the answer.”

  
  
  


I don't wanna live without you

Couldn't see my life without you in it

I'd probably lose my fucking mind

 

I don't wanna live without you

Couldn't see my life without you in it

I'd probably lose my fucking mind


End file.
